


You Will Remember Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Gangs, Light Romance, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel was the type of person that ran when there was trouble, and it was that was what caused Gadreel to end up in a small town in Kansas, working for Singer Salvage. It's there that he eventually meets Sam Winchester, who has his own skeletons, it seems. As Gadreel's past comes racing back to meet him, things become more complicated when he finds a family worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the 2015 Gadreel Big Bang, and the artwork was done by the lovely www.burningwicker.tumblr.com  
> Art: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3546347  
> Any mistakes are mine.  
> [](http://imgur.com/CTlAcnD)  
> [](http://imgur.com/k1RHadX)

Moving to a new town was one of the most refreshing feels, at least for Gadreel. A new start, where no one knew who he was, or no one really cared, at least at first. He was moving to a small town in Kansas. The house was small but beautiful, and there was an empty field around a few seconds from his house.  the first week, Gadreel spent most of his time outdoors, basking in the sun, the moon, and the rain. The grass unearthed itself from the ground as Gadreel shifted against it, getting grass stains on his small collection of clothes, but he didn’t really care. This was peaceful, quiet, and solitary. Everything Gadreel thought he wanted.

Soon, however, it occurred to him that he needed a job. He used to be good with cars, so he found a nearby auto shop, run by a Bobby Singer. He filled out an application, and within a week Bobby called him back, and Gadreel went in the next day to be interviewed,

He immediately recognized Bobby, or rather, the type of person he was. The gruff, harsh man standing in front of him, was most likely a real softie when it came to people that were close to him. Gadreel tended to trust that type of person, but didn’t get close them. These types of people you were polite and civil to, but nothing more.

“Are you Gadreel Milton?” Bobby asked, reaching a hand out to shake.

“Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Singer.” Gadreel said, shaking hands with the other man.

“Bobby, please. Ain’t that old yet.” Bobby said, chuckling as he led Gadreel past a pretty red head and into his office. There was a younger man waiting inside, his legs folded up beneath him.  “Dean, get your lazy ass up.” Bobby snapped, but there was a fond element to his voice.

Dean sighed dramatically, throwing his head back as he stood and locked eyes with Gadreel. This man was harder to figure out, but Gadreel managed to piece it together by the way Dean carried himself. A half-drunken ladies man who actually was co-dependent on others and had no self-worth. “I’m Dean Winchester. Where did the name Gadreel came from anyway?”

Gadreel raised his eyebrows. “Gadreel was an angel. Granted, an unknown and not well liked, but an angel. Nice to meet you too.”

Bobby snorted, and Gadreel took that as a good sign as the three of them sat back down.   
“So, Gadreel.” Bobby asked. “Why did you move here?”

Gadreel thought for a moment. “I needed a fresh start. My old town town just wasn’t working for me, you know?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Why do you want to work here, of all places?”

“I like working with cars. I always have, and I probably always will. I’m going to be honest, I probably will only been here for half a year, but I would like to work here during my time here.”

Bobby and Dean shared a glance, and the latter shrugged, causing Bobby to turn back to Gadreel. “You’re hired. You start tomorrow at seven in the morning.”

Gadreel nodded and stood. “Thank you, Bobby. Dean.”

*   **

Gadreel showed up at seven in the morning everyday for two months. He met the other employees. There were Ellen and Jo, who were the mother and daughter duo, and Ash, who was living with them apparently and for some reason no one could seem to identify. Then was Charlie, the redhead who Gadreel saw on the first day. She was definitely the most social of all of them, and for that reason she was the receptionist. Gadreel liked her almost immediately, but she talked too much for liking sometimes.

Gadreel knew that something suspicious was up with this gang of people. Dean had a brother, named Sam, but it was a very taboo subject, Ellen mentioned him once, and Dean didn’t come to work for the remaining of that day or the one after that. Ellen and Bobby bitched about it, but Dean was treated carefully for a week after that. Gadreel and Ash seemed to be the only ones not knowing what was going on, but it was probably because Ash was high most of the time. Honestly, Gadreel didn’t know how he had a job, or why the hell he was so unbelievably smart.

“Hey, Gadreel!” Charlie called after work one day.

“Hello, Charlie.” Gadreel said, nodding at the girl. “Did you want something?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Want to come get a drink with me? You seem like you’re a fun drunk.”

Gadreel frowned, but shrugged and nodded. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt, and he did like Charlie. He wasn’t a big drinker, only did it a few times a year, but he doesn’t recall ever being drunk. From what he had seen with his father and his older brother, it wasn’t a fun time.

Gadreel and Charlie found themselves at the Roadhouse a few hours later. Ellen also helped run the establishment, which wasn’t very shocking to be honest. That woman was everywhere.

Halfway through the night, Charlie latched herself onto Gadreel’s arm, her previously drunken face pale and ashen. “Holy shit. Holy fuck.”

“Charlie? What’s wrong?” Gadreel asked, turning toward the girl.

“It’s Sam. Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother.” she said, pointing toward a tall figure at the back of the bar.

Gadreel found himself thinking about the long lost Winchester every once in a while, and he was nothing like he had imagined. First of all, he was taller than Dean. His hair was shaggy, and frankly, he looked awful. His cheeks were sunken in, and from what Gadreel could see, his clothes were dirty.

Gadreel pulled away from Charlie and made his way over to Sam. “Hello.”

Sam looked up, surprise flickering across his face. “Hello. Look, you seem nice and everything, but-”

“You looking for Dean? He no longer comes here.” Gadreel said, shrugging.

“Who-How do you know my brother?” Sam asked, taking a step back from Gadreel.

“We work together. Charlie-” he pointed out the redhead, who was looking at them with wide eyes. “-recognized you.”  
Sam took another step away, and Gadreel gently took his arm to keep the man from escaping.  “You came back. Do you plan on seeing Dean?”

Sam hesitated before nodding.

***

Dean was a wreck. It was obvious, even to someone who didn’t know him. Gadreel and Charlie contacted Dean the second they were able to, and Dean had rushed to the bar.

The interaction between the brothers was tense, to say the least.

Dean stopped moving completely the second he saw his brother. It had been over four years since Sam had ran away, and he had nothing to say. Four years, and only four words.

“Where have you been?” he whispered, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.

Sam opened his mouth, trying to decide what exactly he wanted to say. All he could come up with was: “I’m sorry.”

And then Dean punched Sam in the face, and it went to hell from there.

Basically, Dean and Sam hadn’t seen each other since that night. Bobby was furious at Dean for being such an ‘idjit’, and Jo smacked him upon seeing him. Charlie was a little more sympathetic, and Gadreel didn’t really know the man well enough to make any judgements. So Gadreel did what he was best at. He avoided all of them, and just layed in his field and let the grass stain his clothing again.

After a week of this dance, Sam showed up at Gadreel’s.

To this day, Gadreel isn’t really certain about how exactly Sam found him, or knew that he was laying in the field, but he did. Gadreel could see the tips of the black boots, and he immediately scrambled to his feet, prepared for the worst. Metatron. But it was Sam.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gadreel demanded, ready to reach for the knife he kept in his pant leg. “Ten seconds.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Sam stuttered. “I just needed to...to, I don’t know, talk or something.”

Gadreel looked around. “How did you-?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m smart.”

“Ah. Alright, then.” Gadreel furrowed his brows, sitting back down. “So, you wanted to talk?”

Sam nodded and sat down too, eyeing Gadreel. “This is awkward.” Sam said after a moment.

Gadreel snorted. “Very.”

Sam let out a soft laugh and ran his hands through his hair, giving Gadreel an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just...can’t even look at Dean right now. Or Bobby, or Ellen, or Jo, or Charlie, or really anyone I knew before I left. I can’t take their stares, and you seemed nice enough, so,” Sam shrugged. “I figured I would try to talk to you.”

Gadreel understood that reasoning, even if it was still a little odd. Sam, while seeming borderline broken, looked rather harmless. “What did you want to talk about?”

Sam thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Wanna tell me about yourself?”

“That would not fit under the category of normal, I’m afraid to say.”

“Oh.”

Gadreel shrugged, looking at the spot above Sam’s shoulder. Eye contact tended to make him uneasy, and this time wasn’t really any different. “Anything else you would like to talk about?”

“Um...how long have you been working at the auto shop?”

That was still talking about Gadreel, but he decided to let it slide. “A few months. I moved here not that long ago.”

Sam nodded. “How come? I don’t remember this town getting many new people.”

“Fresh start.” Gadreel answered, his voice a little less welcoming. “Let’s change the subject, yes?”

Sam flushed. “Right. Sorry. How’s Dean doing? Now that I’m back?”

“Not very well. It would be unfair to assume otherwise, you know.”

Sam looked down at his shoes, and Gadreel felt a small amount of guilt build up in his stomach as he looked at the other man. Sam wasn’t in the best place either, and there was a part of Gadreel that wanted to help, but there was also another part of him that was reminding him that getting close to someone wasn’t a good idea, considering he had about three months left before it was time for him to take off again. Friendship wasn’t an option, and that seemed to be what Sam was reaching for.

Sam stood, brushing the grass off of his jeans. “I’m going to go. Sorry for bothering you.”

Gadreel stood as well, not bothering to clean himself off. “If...if you ever need to get away from your brother and friends, you could...come here. We don’t have to talk, but, it’s a nice place. Quiet.”

Sam’s eyes widened before he  jumped forward, throwing his arms around Gadreel and crushing the other man in a hug.

Gadreel stiffened. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, and he wasn’t really sure how to respond. The last person who hugged him was…

He lurched away, his breathing getting a little faster as he took a few steps away from Sam. Kevin. Kevin was the last person who hugged him. Shit.

“-so sorry, Gadreel.” Sam was saying, moving himself away.

Gadreel looked back up at Sam. “I...It’s fine. Just don’t do that again, okay? My offer still stands, though.”

Sam nodded and fled.

***

Gadreel debated telling Dean about his encounter with Sam, but decided against it. Things were still tense between all of the employees, the air thick and uncomfortable. They were all thinking about Sam, but only talked about him in hushed whispers when Dean wasn’t in the room. Whether Dean knew about the talking or not, he didn’t do anything about it.

Gadreel eventually figured out that no one besides him had had any contact with the younger Winchester since that night in the Roadhouse. It was weird to think about, but not very surprising. Sam had mentioned how he didn’t really want to see anyone he knew pre-run away, and that included everyone but himself that worked at the Roadhouse.

Still, it made the next few weeks almost unbearable. The ironic part was that the only peaceful times of the day was in the field, but this time with Sam.

The boy came over almost everyday. He was staying at a hotel outside of town, but made the trek to the field at five p.m., a little before Gadreel got off of work.

Sam was there again today, but something was different. Wrong.

“Sam?” Gadreel asked, crouching down next to the other man, whose face was streaked with tears. He hadn’t been over in a few days, and Gadreel found himself concerned, against all odds. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I ran out of money last night. Got kicked out of the hotel.” Sam said softly, gesturing to the bag of clothing that Gadreel hadn’t noticed before. “Looks like I’m on the street again, huh?’

“You could stay here.” Gadreel blurted, feeling his eyes widen. Where that offer had come from, he had no idea, but he didn’t retract it, instead chose to stare at Sam’s shoulder.

“What?” Sam asked, trying and failing to look the older man in the eyes. “Why would you offer to let me stay?”

“I don’t really know.” Gadreel said honestly. “But if you’re still uncomfortable talking to Dean or any of your friends, then...my house is open for you to use, I guess.”

“Thank you.” Sam whispered, gently taking Gadreel’s hand and squeezing it before letting go. “Really, thank you.”

“It is not a problem, Sam.” he replied, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into,

***

This, Gadreel knew he had to tell Dean. Casually talking to Sam was one thing, but letting the man live in his house was another thing altogether. So after work one day, Gadreel pulled Dean aside and requested to talk to him.

“Is there a problem, Gad?” Dean asked, using that annoying nickname that Gadreel didn't really appreciate.

      "I have something I feel you should know." Gadreel answered, and then proceeded to tell Dean about his interactions with Sam and how the young man was now staying with him.

       And then Dean punched him in the face.

       Gadreel didn't even try to punch Dean back, or yell or cry. He simply just walked out of the building and returned home.

       Judging by the slightly panicked look on Sam's face, Gadreel was going to go ahead and guess that there was some form of physical evidence that Dean hit him. Bruising, most likely, or maybe even a small cut from the ring Dean tended to wear. His mother's? Gadreel wasn’t really sure, but he supposed it didn’t matter at the moment.

“What happened?” Sam asked, unfolding his long legs and walking over to Gadreel, careful not to make contact as he inspected the other man. “Who did that?”

“Dean.” Gadreel answered, moving away from Sam and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. “I’m going outside. You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

“What? Why did Dean hit you?” Sam asked, following Gadreel to the field and sitting down with him. “Was it because I’m staying here?”

“Yes. I don’t know your exact situation Sam.” Gadreel said, picking at some of the blades of grass. “But I do mind myself having to suggest you going and talking to your brother. His behavior isn’t improving, and I fear Ellen is going to skin him alive soon.”

Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Will you come with me?”

Gadreel thought for a moment. He’d only known Sam a few weeks, but it was obvious that the other man was beginning to trust him. And Gadreel found the same thing happening to himself. It was rather frightening, but he didn’t want to or know how to push Sam away, so he agreed. Sam would come in to work with Gadreel tomorrow, and naturally, all hell would break loose.

***

Gadreel and Sam walked to the auto shop, and the first thing that happened was Charlie screaming and dropping a file of paperwork. Things didn’t improve much from there, unfortunately.

Dean was still pissed beyond belief, and didn’t even look at Gadreel, instead focusing his attention on his brother. Sam looked ready for battle, although Gadreel couldn’t really blame him for that. Dean did punch both of them in the face, and on two separate occasions. But this time, when Dean reached out a hand toward his brother, it was to pull the taller man into a hug, holding him close. They both looked on the verge of tears, so Gadreel and the others backed out of the room to give the brothers some space.

Bobby cornered Gadreel the second they were outside, grabbing his shoulders. “I don’t know if I want to hug you for keeping Sam safe or fucking hit you for keeping it a secret for practically this whole time.”

“Please do not hit me. Dean already did that, and I do not wish to repeat that process.” Gadreel said, stepping away from Bobby. Charlie, Ellen, and Jo were all staring at them with wide eyes, and Gadreel felt uncomfortable.  “It has been an interesting few days, I can assure that to all of you,”

“No shit.” Ellen said softly, waving back toward the building containing the Winchester brothers. “Never thought I’d see the day when they reunited.”

“Why exactly did Sam leave in the first place?” Gadreel asked,  wondering if he was prying for information that he didn’t deserve to know the answer to.

“College.” Jo said, leaning against the building. “Got a full ride into Standford, I think? After that, none of really knows what happened. We hadn’t even seen him until today, when you brought him over.”

“What’s so special about you, Gadreel?” Ellen asked, pushing Bobby aside so she could stand in his place in front of Gadreel. “Why did Sam go to you instead of one of us? I’ve known that boy since he was in diapers-”

“It’s because of that.” he said, interrupting the woman. “I didn’t know him before he came back. He didn’t want all the questions he figured you guys were going to ask, and the comparison between who he used to be and who he is now.”

“That makes sense.” Charlie said softly, causing everyone to look back at her. She smiled a little and shrugged. “Sad little orphan girl, remember? I moved out here because I couldn’t take the sympathetic stares anymore. I’m sure Sam doesn’t want the same thing. It’s obvious something bad happened to him, or else he probably never would have returned.”

“It’s hard to go back and face people after you’ve made such large mistakes.” Gadreel found himself saying, earning a few raised eyebrows. He looked down at his feet, staring intently at the boots he was wearing. “You guys aren’t the only ones with secrets, you know.”

Bobby snorted, shaking his head. “Boy, you got more secrets anyone else here.”

Gadreel shrugged, trying to figure out how to make the situation less awkward. Before he could, Sam and Dean emerged from the shop.

Gadreel immediately scanned Sam’s face for bruises or indications that Dean hit him, but he couldn’t find any. Sam smiled at him before looking around at everyone staring at him. “Hey, guys.’

Jo flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Sam, who laughed and hugged her back. “Damn it, Sam, it’s good to see you.” she said, and Ellen smirked and joined the hug. Soon it was everyone but Dean and Gadreel, who both kind of looked like they were ready to bolt.

“Is Charlie crying?’ Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

“It looks like it.” Gadreel responded, frowning. “It is rather unsettling.”

Dean laughed, nodding. “It is, isn’t it?” he  grew serious. “Thank you for taking care of Sam.”

Gadreel shook his head. “You have nothing to thank me for, Dean. I was happy to help your brother out for as long as he wants it.”

Dean smiled. “I still don’t trust you all that much, just letting you know.”

“I expect nothing less from you, Dean Winchester.” Gadreel said, nodding.

The group hug broke apart, and a smiling Sam walked over to Gadreel and Dean, hugging both of them. Dean grunted in surprise and Gadreel tensed at the unexpected touch, but allowed Sam to hug him for a few moments before politely stepping back. Sam frowned at him for a moment before turning back to Dean.

***

Sam hung out at the auto shop for the rest of the day, weaving in between cars and helping where he could. Bobby wouldn’t let him work on a vehicle, but he cleaned up after everyone else and brought Gadreel lunch during his break. They headed outside together, sitting on the hood of an old car that Bobby had given up trying to fix. Sam handed Gadreel a sandwich and took out his own.

“I know you have questions.” Sam blurted between bites. “About me, and what happened. I mean, how could you not? Everyone else has them, and I’m practically making you take care of me, and I’ve done nothing to-”

“You got me this sandwich.” Gadreel said, which was a lame attempt to try to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious, Gadreel.”

“You do not owe me anything, Sam. I recall offering to let you stay with me. I am a grown man, you are not making me do anything I do not want to do. I can promise you that. And if you do want to tell me what happened, then of course I would be okay with that, but I am also okay with you not telling me.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, resulting in him looking like a fish out of water. “Oh.” he said simply, blushing a little.

Gadreel rolled his eyes and continued to eat his sandwich, not saying anything. There was really nothing else to be said, he felt like, so he just didn’t.

Sam and Gadreel finished their lunch in silence, and soon it was time for Gadreel to head back inside for work. As he got up to move off the car, Sam grabbed his hand, and Gabriel suppressed a flinch as he looked back at the other man. “Yes?”

“Tonight.” Sam said. “I want to tell you. Tonight. After you’re off work.”

Gadreel nodded and Sam let go of his hand as the older man walked back into the shop, waving to Charlie as she called out a greeting. Bobby sent him over to work on a car that just came in, and Gadreel pushed any thoughts of Sam out of his mind for the remainder of the work day.

 

The day passed in a blur, and soon Sam was saying goodbye to Dean and heading back home with Gadreel. They were both a little nervous, that much was obvious by the silence in the car, Sam eventually moving to turn the radio on. It didn’t help as much as Gadreel was hoping it would, but the sound filtering through the speakers did calm him down a little. Sam jumped out of the car the minute they pulled into Gadreel’s driveway, and the older man followed, his nerves picking back up. Once they were inside the house, Gadreel put a gentle hand on Sam’s arm, turning him around so they faced each other.

“You don’t have to tell me anything that you do not want to, Sam.” Gadreel said softly, looking Sam in the eye.

Sam shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “I want to.” he replied, forcing a small smile onto his face. “Trust me, I want to tell you, it’s just…”

“I know, Sam. I know.”

Sam gave him a small smile, taking Gadreel’s hand and leading them to the couch, where they both sat. Gadreel expected Sam to let go of his hand, but Sam held on tight, and it took Gadreel a moment to realize that the touch wasn’t uncomfortable or unwelcome. It was an  odd sort of feeling, but he found that he kind of liked it.

“I always dreamed of going to Stanford and becoming a lawyer.” Sam began softly, looking at the spot above Gadreel’s shoulders. “I got a full ride and everything, I was so excited. But my dad...basically, I was told that if I left, I wasn’t welcome to come back.” he said, letting go of Gadreel’s hand and wrapping his arms around his knees, bringing them up to his chest. “I left anyway. My freshman year there was great. I met this girl, Jess. She was practically perfect, and we dated all throughout freshman and sophomore year. I actually...I was going to propose. Had a ring picked out and everything. But there was a fire in our dorm, and Jess didn’t make it.”Sam finished, choking on his words.

“Oh, Sam.” Gadreel said softly.

Sam nodded. “I kind of spiraled downward after that. My grades dropped, and I failed a few of my classes.I lost my scholarship. I considered trying to go back to John and Dean, but I just couldn’t admit to myself that I failed, you know? My stupid ass pride got in the way. I was homeless for a really long time. Went between shelters and sleeping outside. I stole, cheated, and broke into people’s houses. I don’t really know why I decided to come back.” he admitted. “But I’m really glad I finally did.”

Gadreel stared at Sam for a few moments before tentatively wrapping his arms around the younger man and enveloping him in a hug. Sam let out a soft sob, burying his head in the crook of Gadreel’s neck as he cried, and they stayed like that for a long time.

After that night, Gadreel and Sam found themselves steadily growing closer. Dean and Bobby seemed a little weirded out by the whole thing, but Charlie, Jo, and Ellen all seemed to understand that something had passed between the two men. Things were good. Gadreel finally began to come out of his shell, making small talk and joking around with Sam and Charlie, and even braved managing the front desk on days when Charlie was sick, or when she had dates.  

But soon, all hell broke loose. Because why the hell should anything ever go right.

Sam was wondering around the auto shop again, and Dean, Jo, Bobby, and Ellen were all in a heated discussion, but Gadreel wasn’t really sure what it was about. He was talking to Charlie when he heard it.

“Ooohhh, Gadreel.” a voice sung from behind him, and Gadreel felt his blood run cold.

Metatron.

Gadreel turned around and looked Metatron in the eye. He had forgotten how short the man actually was, and Gadreel had to tilt his head downward to be able to make eye contact with him. Gadreel looked back at Charlie before taking Metatron’s arm and dragging him outside. Distantly, he could hear Charlie calling for Sam.

“What are you doing here?” Gadreel growled.

“Like you don’t know.” Metatron said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been looking for you, but you’ve been a hard man to track down. I have to say, I’m impressed. Most don’t last as long as you managed to.”

Gadreel bit his lip and looked inside the shop. Sam had joined Charlie in the front of the building, and he could see her pointing at Gadreel and Metatron.

“Wrap this up, Metatron. I’m not going back with you, and I certainly think you’re not going to turn me in. The police have been looking for a reason to suspect you for years and years, and they won’t let you go once they have you. We both know that.”

“Gad?” Sam said softly, poking his head through the door and giving the other man a concerned look as he glanced between Gadreel and Metatron. “What’s going on?”

Gadreel shook his head and gave Sam a soft smile. “It’s alright. You can go back inside.”

Sam stared at them for another moment before nodding, closing the door hesitantly. Gadreel realized his mistake once he turned back to Metatron and saw the smirk he had on his face turn wicked.

“Is that your boyfriend, Gadreel?” Metatron sneered. “Is that why you’re here? For a good fuck?”

Gadreel had stayed at this town longer than he usually had, he would admit that. And it was about Sam. But he sure as hell didn’t like Metatron talking about him like that. Gadreel forced himself to stay quiet, though. Snapping back would only make this situation worse than it actually was.

“You need to leave.” Gadreel hissed after a long moment, moving closer to Metatron so the shorter man was forced to take a few steps back. “Right now.”

Metatron sneered and darted past Gadreel, entering the shop before Gadreel could stop him. Sam, Ellen, and Bobby were all waiting in the lobby, eyeing Metatron with suspicion.

“Hello.” Metatron said, holding out a hand for Sam to shake. He did, but he was looking at Gadreel the whole time, confusion written clearly across his face. “I’m an old friend of Gadreel’s. We go way back, don’t we?”

Gadreel nodded and gritted his teeth, walking over to stand between Sam and Metatron. “Yeah. It was nice seeing you, but I think you should leave. I remember you being a rather busy man.”

“Already?” Metatron pouted, reaching out and running his hand across Gadreel’s arm. Sam tensed, and Bobby and Ellen looked ready to separate the two men. “What about Kevin, Gad?”

“Get the fuck out.” Gadreel growled, pushing Metatron off of him. “Get the fuck away from me.”

Bobby reached out and pulled Gadreel away from Metatron, and Sam did helped keep him there. Metatron smiled, his lips twisted in a cruel way. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave. But remember Gadreel, I’m not a man to break promises.” he said, his tone light as he walked out of the auto shop.

The moment he was off the property, Bobby let go of Gadreel and turned the younger man so they were facing each other. “I don’t know what kind of trouble you managed to get yourself into, but let us know if we can help.” And with that, Bobby and Ellen left, leaving Gadreel and Sam alone.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked softly, his fingers brushing against Gadreel’s. Gadreel grabbed his hand, needing the comfort, even if it was only for a few seconds.

“If you ever see that man again, or anyone who looks suspicious or out of place, asking odd questions, you let me know, okay?” Gadreel said, keeping his voice firm. “Even if it turns out to be a false alarm. Metatron may not seem like much, but you need to be careful. All of you.”

Sam looked alarmed. “Gadreel, who is he? What’s going on?”

“You did things you’re not proud of. When you were desperate and alone.” Gadreel said, pulling away from Sam. “So did I.”

And with that, he left.

Metatron showed up a few more times, each visit lasting longer than the last. Each time, he managed to sneak past Charlie and through another door, surprising Gadreel with a quick pull of his jacket. And each time, Sam seemed to know, getting the attention of the rest of the little makeshift family that was going on at Singer Salvage. They never called the police though, and Gadreel was relieved about that.

The fourth time was the worst by far.

“Oh, Gadreel.” Metatron called, sliding up to the other man and wrapping his arms around in a hug. Gadreel pushed away, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Just tell me what the fuck you’re doing here.” Gadreel hissed, grabbing Metatron’s arm and using it to shove the other man further away. He could see Jo out of the corner of his eyes, and she took off, probably to get back up.

“I want you to come back, Gadreel.” Metatron purred, pouting his lips at the same time. “Things have been so boring since you left. No one else who has joined since then has been any fun. You listened to orders, but you were spunky. I liked that.”

“Never.” Gadreel said, his voice rising in volume. “You may as well kill me.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Metatron said just as Bobby and Ellen came into view, Sam and Dean behind them. The brothers moved to stand in between Gadreel and Metatron, and Gadreel felt a rush of affection for Sam and one of gratitude for Dean. Bobby and Ellen stood behind Metatron.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Ellen said, causing Metatron to turn toward her. “We don’t appreciate you threatening Gadreel.”

Gadreel wasn’t sure at what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Metatron to burst out into laughter. He turned back toward his target, a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh my god!” he barked out, ignoring the Winchesters completely. “What is going on here? You can’t actually tell me that these people care about you, sweetie. That’s some crazy talk, especially considering what you did. Unless, do they not know?” he asked, turning toward Sam. “Do you realize the damage this man has caused?”

Sam looked over at Gadreel, and Metatron laughed again, letting Ellen and Dean lead him out of the building. Bobby gave him a sad, understanding look. “I know, boy, that sometimes, you gotta do bad things to survive. It don’t make you a bad person.”

Gadreel nodded, not looking at Sam as he ran home, relishing in the cool air on his skin, not even caring that he left his car behind.

Gadreel didn’t show to work the next day. Or the one after that. Sam hovered around the house, nervous and jumpy. He left occasionally, but Gadreel wasn’t really sure where he was going. Probably the auto shop to visit his family.

Gadreel spent most of his time laying in the field. He had been doing that less and less as he and Sam grew closer, but now, Gadreel needed it again. Metatron finally found him.

Gadreel considered leaving, but Sam was smart, and had figured that he would do that. Gadreel hadn’t told Sam everything about his past, but Sam knew about the older man’s habit of fleeing, and put him on lockdown. Sam checked in on Gadreel every hour, demanding that they FaceTime so he could determine whether he was still at the house or if he had left. It was kind of annoying, but Gadreel understood why Sam was doing it.

Gadreel had warned the rest of the auto shop about Metatron. Ellen had promptly smacked him on the head and told him he should have asked for help earlier, Jo basically did the same thing, Charlie accepted the news rather well, Bobby repeated what he had said earlier, and Dean threatened to kill Gadreel himself if Sam got hurt during this.

Another week passed before Sam started to press for information. Gadreel was laying down in the field again, and after a few hours of solitude Sam joined him, sitting beside the other man. “If me and any of my family are in danger, then I deserve to know why, Gadreel.”

Gadreel looked over at Sam, whose face looked angry. Honestly, Gadreel couldn't blame the man. He was the one that had dragged Metatron into their lives, and Gadreel stayed in spite of it. It didn't even matter to Gadreel that he had tried to leave, that Sam had stopped him.

All he could see was the look in Kevin's eyes as Gadreel has plunged a knife into his stomach.

Gadreel sat up, sighing and looking over at Sam. There was nothing he wanted to do less than explain his connection to Metatron with Sam, but he understood that it was something he was going to have to do.

“Alright. Just...don’t interrupt. It’s okay to hate me afterward, I’ll understand.”

Sam nodded, his eyes wide.

“I didn’t have the best life growing up. To be blunt, my father was abusive and my mother was too concerned about her own well being to concern herself with me. When I was eighteen, I ran away. Life was hard. I managed to get a few states away, but I was homeless. Eventually, I got desperate, and I began stealing. Eventually, I got caught. I hadn’t known Metatron back then, but he busted he out and took me under his wing. I became part of his gang, and I made questionable decisions because I thought I had found a family. In a way, I had. I became close with some of the other’s. But Metatron was using me the entire time, and it is hard for me to look back and realize how stupid and naive I had been. After I had been with him a year, he sent me on a more complex mission. There was the teenager, his name was Kevin.”

“Was?” Sam interrupted gently, his eyes widening more and more as Gadreel talked.

Gadreel nodded. “Basically, my job was to collect the dues that Kevin owed, and to...punish him if he didn’t comply. Of course, Kevin was a wigged out, stressed student who was hopped up on drugs because he was breaking down from the stress of his SATs. He fought against me, and I...I killed him, Sam.” Gadreel finished with a whisper, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam reached out and pulled Gadreel into a hug, surprising the older man. This scene was eerily similar to the one a few weeks ago, but their positions were reversed this time around, with Gadreel being comforted by Sam.

A month passed.

Metatron stopped showing up, which did little to ease Gadreel’s paranoia. He still thought daily about leaving, but easily let himself be convinced to stay. Sam was determined to keep Gadreel out of trouble, it seemed, and that was yet another rather odd feeling.

It was just supposed to be another day, really. Sam and Gadreel were settled down on the couch, watching reruns of Friends, which apparently Sam adored, and was horrified by the fact that Gadreel had never seen it, insisting that that was what they would do on their lazy Sunday. Gadreel complied, figuring that he needed to relax after the whirlwind that had become his life ever since he moved into this town, never expecting the want to stay.

Gadreel was laughing about something that had happened on the show when Sam reached over and kissed him.

It was unexpected, to say the least, but against all odds and the fact that he had never considered Sam that way before, he found himself kissing back. It felt nice, and a small shudder went through him as Sam’s hands moved to meet his own. It had never really been discussed that touch tended to make Gadreel nervous, but since Sam had been living with Gadreel for a while now, they both picked up little details about each other, and that happened to be one of them.

The kiss was short and rather chaste, but when they pulled away from each other, Sam had a look of wonder on his face, his lips parted slightly.

“I...uh, that was nice.” Gadreel said softly, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Sam nodded, a small smile on his face as he reached over and pecked Gadreel on the lips again. He made no move to deepen it or push Gadreel into something, and he appreciated that more than words could possibly express. He tightened his grip on Sam’s hand, and they smiled at each other for a moment before turning back to the TV. Every once in a while, one of them would lean over to give the other one a kiss. It was always a quick, closed mouth one, but it was sweet and affectionate, and Sam’s smile after everyone made Gadreel buzzed with joy.

Once their mini marathon was over, Sam was sound asleep on the couch, a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. Gadreel smiled, kissing the younger man on the cheek, deciding to leave him be as he went into his own bedroom, sleeping better than he had in a long time.

The next morning, Gadreel woke before Sam did. He was no longer on the couch, so Gadreel figured that he had made his way into his bedroom sometime during the night. Gadreel was making a pot of coffee when Sam woke up, and the younger man wrapped his arms around Gadreel, resting his head on Gad’s shoulder. “Hello.” he said softly, pulling away after a moment to grab the mug of coffee Gadreel had set aside for him. “I’d kiss you, but I have morning breath and no one deserves the wrath of  that.”

Gadreel let out a small laugh at that, cocking his head to the side. “Yes, it might be better not to risk it.”

Sam rolled his eyes, finishing his coffee and jumping in the shower. They had a rather domestic day together, since Bobby had given Gadreel the day off and Sam didn’t technically work there. They watched more TV, pretty much doing what they had done the night before. It was peaceful, quiet, and everything Gadreel wanted.

Two weeks later, Metatron gave Gadreel his final warning, and without waking Sam up that night, Gadreel went with Metatron.

Sam was frantic the next morning, unable to find Gadreel. He called Dean, but the missing wasn’t at Singer Salvage either. Bobby, Ellen, and Dean all made their way out to Gadreel’s house, meeting up with Sam. As Dean calmed his little brother down, Bobby and Ellen looked around the house, trying to find clues or perhaps a note from Gadreel, but they found nothing.

“He’s with Metatron.” Sam cried, stepping away from Dean. “I don’t know how Metatron got him, but that’s where Gadreel is, I know it.”

“Sam, I know that Gadreel has become very important to you, but are you sure...do you want to get him back? It’s obvious he did someth-”

“I know.” Sam snapped, cutting Ellen off. “He told me, and that is why I do not want him back with that man. Gadreel escaped, he got out. He doesn’t deserve to be dragged back there.”

“Okay.” Bobby said, cutting off Ellen’s protests before she could voice them. “We’ll do what we can from here, Sam. Do you want the police involved?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Police don’t do shit, anyway.”

Dean looked a little surprised at that, but all three of them accepted Sam’s answer, and the search for Gadreel began.

Gadreel realized his mistake the second he allowed Metatron to lead him away, and he cursed his stupidity once again. He knew there would be punishment, because he left and did everything in his power to stay away. But he had forgotten that Metatron enjoyed mind games. He knew that it was Kevin’s death that had sent Gadreel over the edge, and Metatron was curious at how far he could push now, because there were people that Gadreel wanted to protect now.

So he did as Metatron asked, screaming and sobbing the entire time.

It had been two weeks since Gadreel left, and Sam was getting more and more desperate to find him.

Gadreel had left any item that Sam could have used to trace him by, and there had been no sightings of Metatron and Gadreel for a really long ass time. After another few weeks, something finally came up, but it made Sam’s heart clench.

Thaddeus was Gadreel’s father.

And he was dead. Murdered.

 

Killing his father was harder than Gadreel thought it was going to be.

Gadreel had always hated the man, for what he did to him and his brother, Abner. He was surprised when Metatron demanded that Thaddeus die, but he figured there were worse things, in the long run. Gadreel didn’t want to kill anyone, but he had always resented his father. Out of all the people Metatron could have assigned, Thaddeus wasn’t a bad option, Gadreel thought.

And then Gadreel had found his father, and everything suddenly got more complicated.

Naomi, his mother, wasn’t home when Gadreel arrived. Unsure at what else to do, Gadreel just knocked on the door. Thaddeus answered, a surprised smirk on his face.

“Gadreel, what a pleasure to see you after so many years. How is Abner doing?” Thaddeus asked, grabbing Gadreel by the arm and dragging him inside.

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly, the knife he had with him pressing against his leg. Seeing his father was bringing up an odd swirl of emotions, and Gadreel wasn’t sure at what to do with them. “I have not talked to Abner in a very long time.”

Thaddeus nodded, opening his mouth to say something else, a familiarly cruel smile on his face, but Gadreel chose the moment before that one to make his move, whipping his knife out and stabbing his father in the chest. Thaddeus’ eye widened in surprise, a small, choking sound escaping him as he fell. Gadreel took the knife out of his father’s chest. muttering an apology before taking the burner cell phone Metatron had given him.

“It’s done.”

Sam wasn’t sure at how to break the news to Dean and the rest of them that the secret Gadreel had been hiding was that he killed someone under Metatron's indirect order, and had probably just done so again. Gadreel had done something beyond serious, and while Sam had understood the reasoning behind it, that didn’t mean his family would.

Sam decided to start with Bobby, aware that Bobby had a similar childhood to the one Gadreel had. And despite Bobby being gruff, he seemed to like Gadreel, so Sam figured he was the best option.

“What did you want to talk about, boy?” Bobby asked, sitting down across from Sam. Dean and Ellen were at the Salvage place, while the two of them were at Gadreel’s.

“I wanted to tell you about something that came up with Gadreel. And some of his backstory, so that this’ll make sense.”

Bobby nodded, his eye narrowing a little. “Alright, Sam. Go ahead.”

Sam explained Gadreel’s former situation, trying to stress as much as he could that Gadreel hadn’t meant or wanted to hurt Kevin, but he was desperate. Bobby didn’t say anything the entire time, his facial expression never changing. Finally, Sam finished with the news of Thaddeus.

“That would be ironic.” Bobby muttered after a moment.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“I told you and Dean that my father was abusive, but I lied about some parts. He didn’t die from a heart attack.”

Sam frowned for a moment before the it connected in his mind, and he gaped at Bobby. “You killed him.”

Bobby nodded. “If Gadreel did the same, I can’t judge, now can I?” he said, giving Sam a small smile. “Gadreel made some pretty serious mistakes, but the two of us did too. Chance are he killed Thaddeus because of Metatron. I know the type of man Metatron is, and to be blunt, he probably got Gadreel to leave with him because of you.”

“What?” Sam asked, frowning.

“You and Gadreel got pretty close.” Bobby said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. Metatron probably did too, so he’s using you against Gadreel. This is Gadreel’s way of protecting you.”

Metatron decided to test Gadreel’s loyalty. Thaddeus was too easy, he said. It was someone that Gadreel didn’t like, and therefore did almost nothing. Besides, Gadreel had ‘probably been planning that one on his own for years now’ and was a ‘gift’ from Metatron.

This time, the target was Abner.

“Gadreel!” Abner cried happily, wrapping his brother in a hug. Gadreel hesitated before hugging back, a feeling of dread settling over him. He couldn’t kill Abner, and now he was signing Sam’s death. “What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Gadreel replied with a small smile, sitting down where his brother had gestured, eyeing the drawings hanging on the wall, done by Abner’s daughter, Hael.

Abner was married, it turned out, with a daughter and a son on the way. His life had gotten dramatically better once he turned eighteen and went off into college. He had met his wife, Hannah, at a coffee shop near where he worked, and married her five years after.

“I thought it was overdue that I saw you.” Gadreel choked out after a minute. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Abner’s house phone rang, and he gave Gadreel an apologetic smile as he moved to get it. Abner’s face scrunched up in confusion, and he looked back over at Gadreel.

“It’s for you?” he said, handing over the phone, eyebrows raised.

Gadreel took the phone, equally confused. “Hello?”

“Gadreel.” Sam’s relieved voice filtered through the phone, and Gadreel almost dropped it in surprise. “Are you okay?”

“How-how did you even get Abner’s number, or...shit, Sam, what are you doing?” Gadreel stammered, ignoring Abner’s quizzical look.

“I’ve been looking for you, you idiot.” Sam said, and Gadreel could practically hear the bitchface coming through the phone. “I heard about Thaddeu, and Bobby figured that Abner would be Metatron’s next...assignment.”

“Oh.” Gadreel said. “But Sam…”

“Please come back, Gad. We can handle Metatron, we all want to help.”

“You don’t understand the network that he has, Sam. No one has completely gotten free.” He said softly, not looking over at Abner, who could probably hear him. “I was lucky to have gotten the second chance that I did, Sam Not many do.”

“What’s going on, Gadreel?” Abner asked from behind him, but Gadreel ignored him.

“We have to do something, Gad. I can’t let Metatron just control your entire life. Please, let us try something.”

“He’s going to punish you, Sam.”

“I know.”

“I’m not risking that.” Gadreel said firmly, shaking his head even though Sam couldn’t actually see him. “Not with you.”

“Too fucking bad.” Sam snapped. “Because I’m outside Abner’s house, and you better let me in, because it’s cold out here.”

Gadreel hung up the phone, rolling his eyes at Sam before looking at Abner, shrugging and hoping he looked as sorry as he felt. “I can explain all of this.” he said, moving to open Abner’s door, face to face with a pissed off Sam, who immediately tugged Gadreel forward and kissed him, to which Dean, who was apparently also there with Bobby, made a surprised noise from somewhere behind them. Abner made a similar sound, looking past the couple to the other people standing on his lawn.

“I don’t know how you expect to explain this to me before Hannah and Hael get back.”

The five of them at in various spots around Abner’s living room, Sam sitting as close to Gadreel as he could without sitting on the other man, and Dean was eyeing them. Dean liked Gadreel, but this was a lot of information to take in, especially considering Gadreel’s past, which Bobby had filled him in on later. Still, Bobby was one of the greatest people that Dean had met, and he shared similarities with Gadreel, so Dean figured he would give him a chance.

As Gadreel attempted to tell Abner about what was going on, Dean watched the elder Milton’s face transform into a look that was familiar one to Dean: the one of a protective older brother. Abner and Gadreel hadn’t seen each other since Gadreel wa sixteen and Abner was seventeen, but from experience, Dean knew the love for a family member never really went away; it didn’t matter how long it had been or what had happened in between.

“Why didn’t you ever try to call me?” Abner asked, frowning as Gadreel finished his story. “I would have helped you.”

“My stupid pride.” Gadreel replied, echoing what Sam had told him what seemed like forever ago.

Abner’s frown only deepened at that, and he reached out and pulled his brother into another hug, this one lasting longer than the first one did. Gadreel clutched at Abner, missing the contact and the bond he lost when he ran away.

“We’re getting you out.” Abner said firmly, looking over at Sam, Dean, and Bobby. “The four of us are helping you, I don’t care if you want it or not. That is not a concern to me right now, is that clear?”

Gadreel looked over at Sam, who was wearing a similar expression on his face as the one Abner had. He looked down, nodding. “Yeah. You’re crystal clear.”

They made a plan. It was a shitty one, and Gadreel doubted that it would work, but when he tried to say that, the rest of the group glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

Abner took the burner phone, dialing the one number programmed into it.  Metatron picked up on the first ring, and Abner put it on speaker.

“Is it done?”

“Not quite.” Abner replied, smirking at Metatron’s sharp intake of breath.

“Gadreel, we talked about this.” Metatron said, his voice angry. “I gave you an assignment, and you need to follow through.”

“You can go fuck yourself.” Gadreel hissed, and Sam nodded in approval. “I’m done.”

Metatron sighed, disappointment clear in his voice. “You know the punishment for this, don’t you?”

“This is Sam talking, and trust me, we know.” Sam said, right on time. “But if you feel the need to repeat it, then go ahead.”

“Hello, Sam. How many other people are with you?”

“Enough.” Gadreel answered.

“You’re out of chances, Gadreel.” Metatron said, his voice having an odd, unrecognizable tone to it. “You’ve seen what happens to people who misbehave, and it’s your turn for that, it seems.”

“You can try.” Gadreel said. “But I’m not a scared teenager anymore, and I’m done being pushed around by you.”

Metatron laughed as he hung up his phone.

Abner convinced Hannah to take Hael to her sisters and have them both stay there for the night, and Bobby called in Charlie, Ellen, and Jo as back up, and they arrived a few hours later, all wearing the same face of protectiveness, determination, and anger.

“You’re an idiot.” Ellen informed Gadreel the  second she got there, slapping him on the back of his head.

“That means she likes you.” Sam whispered, smiling.

“How old are we? Six?” Charlie said, rolling her eyes as she looked down at Sam and Gadreel’s joined hands. “And Jo owes my twenty bucks!” she called, and Jo groaned from where she was talking to Dean from the kitchen.

“Did you have a bet based on Sam and I?” Gadreel asked, raising his eyebrows as Charlie smirked and walked over to Jo, holding her hand out as Jo huffed and handed and handed her friend a twenty, laughing when Charlie whooped and pumped her fist through the air. Jo flipped her off as she skipped over to Bobby, who gave her a fond look and sighed.

“I think we need to focus.” Abner said, raising an eyebrow at the exchange. “We don’t know when Metatron is going to show up, and we need to be a prepared as possible. Hell, we don’t even know if it will be Metatron who shows up; it could be someone else who works for him. I hate to ruin to ruin the good mood, but this is serious shit, and I’m not risking Gadreel because of it.”

Sam nodded, pulling his hand away from Gadreel’s and moving over to Bobby, who handed Sam a knife. Gadreel felt the eyes bulge out of the back of his head, but he didn’t say anything. They would have to defend themselves, after all. Dean got a gun, as well as Ellen and Jo, and Abner got out an axe he had apparently had. Bobby also had a knife, and Gadreel had a gun that Metatron had given him, as well as a knife.

The sun had gone down by the time anything happened.

Metatron did make an appearance, bringing along a few other people that Gadreel didn’t know. Abner’s door was kicked in, and the seven of them poured in.

All of them aimed their efforts at Gadreel, but Dean, Ellen, and Jo all raised their guns, shouting warnings, and Gadreel raised his own after a moment, taking in Metatron’s surprised face.

“I have to say, Gadreel, that I’m surprised at the fact that you fooled these poor people into helping you.”

“Shut up.” Sam growled, his grip tightening on his knife.

One of Metatron’s guys came forward,  turning toward Sam, but Dean shot him in the foot before anything could really happen, and the man let out a stream of curses as Metatron sighed.

“You’re an idiot.” he mumbled, rolling his eyes before turning to Gadreel. “Nice touch with the guns, I’ll admit. We have some too, but whatever. Not important.”

“Get out, or I’ll shoot you.” Ellen hissed, waving the gun. “I’ll shoot you, you son of a bitch.”

Another man moved forward and shot Ellen in the leg, and she let out a small scream.

Bobby growled, stepping in front of Ellen. Everyone stared at each other, tense. No one else made a move. Gadreel kept his eyes locked on Metatron’s, silently daring the other one to try to make a move. Gadreel had people that cared about him now, and that made all the difference. Gadreel was not threat when he was alone, but now was a different sort of story.

Metatron must have decided that Gadreel wasn’t worth it, waving his hand to his men, who all just left, except for the one that had to hobble out. Bobby turned to Ellen, picking her up and moving her over to treat her foot. Sam wrapped his arms around Gadreel.

“That wasn’t as exciting as I thought it was going to be.” Charlie announced, and Jo punched her on the arm, glaring at her friend before the seven of them burst out into laughter.

The next day, Sam and Gadreel stayed with Abner as the rest of them took off. Hannah and Hael came back in the morning, and Gadreel was stunned at how much Hael looked like Abner.

Abner smiled as he hugged Hannah, promising his wife that he would explain the situation. “Hael, this is Uncle Gadreel and his boyfriend, Sam.”

Hael ran forward and wrapped her little arms around Gadreel’s legs, hugging him tightly. “Hello.” she said, her voice muffled by her face against Gadreel’s jeans. “You smell good.” she announced, and Sam snorted as the rest of them laughed,

“Thank you, Hael.” Gadreel said, smiling down at the little girl. “I’m sure you smell very good as well.”

The five of them hung out all day, Abner leaving with Hannah for a few hours so he could fill her in on what happened. Hael was six, and at the moment, very interested in Sam’s hair, which was still shaggy. Her fingers were tangled up in it, and she was trying to braid it as Sam made puppy eyes at Gadreel, begging for his help. Gadreel grinned and shrugged, taking a picture of the sight with his phone and sending it to Dean, who responded with an update. Ellen was fine,just a little grumpy, and there was no sign of Metatron. It appeared that he has well and truly decided to let Gadreel go. As Abner and Hannah returned, they all sat, chatting as Sam slid away from Hael, shaking the braids out of his hair and taking Gadreel’s hair in his own, large smiles on both of their faces as Sam leaned in for a kiss, holding back a laugh at the disgusted noise Hael made. Their lips met, and Gadreel closed his eyes.

Maybe he didn’t get the solitude that he wanted, but this was so much better.


End file.
